wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
Lebanese Scouting Federation
The Lebanese Scouting Federation ( , ), the national federation of 29 Scouting organizations of Lebanon, was founded in 1961. Lebanon became a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1947. History Scouting was introduced in Lebanon by two teachers, Abdul Satar and Mohammad Abdul Jabbar Khairy who received support from Toufik El Hibri. They came to Lebanon from England in 1912 and established the first Scout troop in the school owned by El Hibri, where they worked. This troop had lots of activities later including a trip to Istanbul, Turkey, where they met Ottoman sultan Mehmed V. Members of this troop played a great role in spreading Scouting in Lebanon and other countries. After Lebanon gained its independence in 1943, Scouting spread rapidly, to cover every part of the country. During the years of war in Lebanon, Scouts, from all association played an important role in helping civilians. They distributed food, medicine, and other forms of aid to refugees. Some Scouting associations formed First Aid groups that helped the wounded. Scouts also participated in peace campaigns to help put an end to that war. During the war, Scouts from all sides of the conflict remained brothers and remained in contact with each other. Their unity was a good example for all Lebanese. All this helped create a good image for Scouting in Lebanon. People here tend to respect Scouts and encourage their children to join the Scouting movement. Today, years after the war had ended, Scouting in Lebanon still faces great tasks. Lebanon is now involved in a large reconstruction plan aimed to erase all the effects of the war and to enable it to regain its advanced role in the world. This has already begun. The role of Scouting is to erase the effects of the war from the minds of the people who lived through it. Scouts are promoting the ideas of peace and unity through campaigns and summer camps, especially for children. In 1973, Muhammad Toufik El Hibri was posthumously awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. Other recipients include Dr. Farid Karam in 1977 and Rashid Shoucair in 1981. The Arab Regional Jamboree was to be held in Lebanon in August 2006, however without a stable and peaceful environment, the leaders of the Arab Region decided to defer the date of the event to be in Beirut during 2007. Members of the federation The following 29 organizations are members of the federation: * Al-Aamiely Scouts - Scouts al Amily * Al-Etihady Lebanese Scouts * Al-Jarrah Scouts in Lebanon - Scouts Al Jarrah * Al-Mabarrat ScoutsAl-Mabarat Scouts * Al-Mahaba Scouts * Al Mashari Scouts Association - Scouts des Macharihs * Al-Nahda Scouts * Al-Sahel Scouts in Lebanon * Al-Takadomy Scouts * Association of Arab Scouts in Lebanon - Association des Scouts arabes au Liban * Cedars Scouts - Scouts des Cèdres * Christian Scouts - Scouts ChrétiensChristian Scouts * Environmental Scouts * Future Lebanon Scouts - Scouts du Liban futurFuture Lebanon Scouts * Scouts of Homenetmen Lebanon - Scouts HomentmensScouts of Homenetmen Lebanon * Imam al-Mahdi Scouts * Independence Scouts - Scouts de l'IndépendanceIndependence Scouts * Islamic Risala Scout AssociationIslamic Risala Scout Association * Lebanese Eghatha Scouts * Lebanese Scout Association - Eclaireurs du LibanLebanese Scout Association * Lebanese Syriac Scouts - Scouts syriaques libanais * Lycée National Scout Association - Scouts du Lycée NationalLycée National Scout Association * Makassed Islamic Scout Organization - Scouts musulmans du Makkassed * Maronite Scouts - Scouts maronites * Muslim Scout Association of Lebanon * National Education Scouts - Scouts de l'Education Nationale * National Lebanese Scouts - Scouts nationaux libanais * Orthodox Scouts of Beirut - Scouts Orthodoxes de BeyrouthScouts Orthodoxes de Beyrouth * National Orthodox Scout Association - Scout national orthodoxe * Scouts of Lebanon - Scouts du LibanScouts of Lebanon The federation claims an overall membership of 100,000 Scouts, while the membership number reported to the World Organization of the Scout Movement stood at 14,334 Scouts in 2005. Scout Motto The Scout Motto is Kun Musta'idan or كن مستعداً, Be Prepared in Arabic; Misht Badrast, Always Ready in Armenian; and Toujours Prêt, Always Prepared in French. The noun for a single Scout is Kashaf or كشاف in Arabic. Emblem The membership badge of the Lebanese Scouting Federation and many of the member Scout emblems incorporate the Cedar of Lebanon, the national symbol. See also *Fédération Libanaise des Eclaireuses et des Guides *Georges El Ghorayeb References *''Scouting 'Round the World'', John S. Wilson, first edition, Blandford Press 1959. External links * Lebanese Scouting Federation * Lebanese Scouting Federation (old website) Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Lebanon Category:Organizations established in 1961